The present invention relates to a system for reproducing information such as music recorded on a compact disc (CD)(hereinafter called digital disc).
In the LP record player, the tempo, pitch and tone of the reproduced music can be variously changed by manually changing the rotating speed of the turntable of the player.
For example, in a discotheque a disc jockey operates the turntable to produce the above described effect.
However, in the present time, music is generally recorded on the disc such as CD.
Since the reproducing device for the CD comprises a plurality of complicated components, it is impossible to manually change the reproducing condition unlike the LP record player.
An object of the present invention is to provide a reproducing system which may change the music reproducing condition of the digital disc.
According to the present invention, there is provided a system for reproducing music information recorded on a disc, comprising, a reproducing system for reproducing music recorded on a digital disc, having a spindle motor for rotating a turntable, a rotating dial to be rotated by a user, detecting means for detecting a rotating condition of the rotating dial, processing means responsive to a detected rotating condition for processing reproduced music.
The processing means is provided for delaying the reproduced music information in accordance with the detected rotating condition, and for changing the pitch of the reproduced music information in accordance with the detected rotating condition, and for changing a frequency range of the reproduced music information in accordance with the detected rotating condition.
The processing means is provided for returning a processed music information to an initial condition when the rotating dial is stopped.
The rotating condition comprises an amount of rotation and rotating direction.
The delaying operation comprises the repeating of the increasing and reducing of the delay time.
The pitch is changed by changing the rotating speed of the spindle motor.
The frequency range is changed by shifting a frequency range of a band pass filter.